Convenience
by DeanCastiel
Summary: An outsiders point of view on Sam and Dean when they go to the store. Wee!Chesters! Fluff and brotherly cuteness. One-shot!


_Author's Note: Hey it is 2 am ond it is technically the last day of summer vacation now so i am really happy because i am really looking forward to school! (I'm weird like that) Anywho yeah i decided to do a one-shot because i am not very good at keeping to stories so i like to write ones that i write and then they are done with so yeah._

_Disclaimer: Sam and Dean ive in my attic (with the ghoul) and there is a '67 Impala parked in my garage. Well that is my dream and until my dream becomes a reality (you will know when that happens because the sky will be pink, the lakes and water sources will be full of iced tea instead of water and rain will be made of glitter) so until that time i do not own the characters or any of that other stuff. I do however own Mary the store clerk! Woot go me! lol_

--

The day started off like any other Saturday for Mary; she got up, got ready and headed to work at the local convenience store. She was the only person working that day because the town really was small, and therefore the only visitors to the convenience store were the few guests staying in the motel next door. It was now 10:00pm and Mary was about to lock the door and close up the shop when she saw two young boys, one looked about 10 and the other 5 or 6, enter the store. She was going to tell them that it was closed and that they would have to come back tomorrow but the look of determination on the older boys face made her keep her mouth shut.

She watched from behind the counter as the two boys started making their way down the canned food aisle, the younger boy's hand firmly grasped in the olders. Mary did't want to be nosey but there was something about the way the young boy clung to his older brother (she assumed they were siblings) that maded her want to know more about them. It could also have been the fact that it was late at night and they definitely were not old enough to be out alone. So she listened to their conversation as she pretended to be stocking the shelves near them.

"Kraft dinner again!? We have had that three nights in a row Dean!" the younger one complained.

"I know Sammy but it is all we can afford and besides i thought you liked Kraft dinner?" Dean replied though he didn't look any more thrilled then his brother at the thought of kraft dinner.

"I know Dean and I know it's not your fault," Sam looked like he was about to cry when he said this though.

Mary didn't like to see Sam (as she had learned his name was) sad and she was just about to interrupt the brothers when Dean did something that she wouldn't figure. It was a small gesture really but Mary was certain it was a hint as to what he would do for his brother in the future, when they were older. Dean put back the small bag of M&M's he was carrying and picked up a small box of cookies that Sam had been eyeing. Sam saw this and began to protest even though he did really want the cookies.

"It was your turn to get a treat Dean and i know you don't like cookies because when i got them last time you said they tasted like paper," Sam looked at his brother with his puppy dog eyes.

"What are you talking about Sammy? I love those cookies and who says paper tastes bad?" was Dean's sarcastic response, "besides i don't need the M&M's," he tried to joke but Mary could see that he wished he could get them but would much rather please his brother. Sam smiled happily to himself as Dean handed him the cookies and walked to the counter to pay.

"Did you find everything you are looking for?" Mary asked, pretending to have not heard their previous conversation but Dean still looked suspicious as he haned over the KD. He visibly paled when he read her name tag but she prtended not to notice.

"Yep! We even found cookies!" was Sam's earnest reply.

"I love cookies too. My mom and I used to eat them with milk all the time. Does your mommy make you cookies with milk too?" It was a simple question and Mary just wanted to start a conversation and learn more about the brothers but she did not expect the answer she got.

Dean paled even more and for a split second it seemed like he was about to cry, but that moment passed so quickly that Mary wasn't even sure it actually happened. He silently handed her the money as Sam quickly replied, not noticing the change in his older brother's behaviour.

"I don't have a mommy any more but that's okay cause it's just me and Dean now but he gives me cookies and milk all the time plus he can wrestle too and none of the other kid's mommies can wrestle and..." Sam stoppped abruptly when Dean nudged him and cut in...

"Yeah he meant it's just us and DAD," Dean looked pointedly at his brother.

"Yeah but Dad's never hom..." again Sam was cut off.

"He means Dad is never ...hungry for cookies anymore, right Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam was not a convincing liar but Mary again pretended not to notice.

As the two were making up a cover story Mary slipped the bag of M&M's into the bag along with the cookies and Kraft Dinner. She knew it didn't seem like much but she really felt the need to help the boys out. As they left the store, Dean firmly but gently grasping little Sam's, Mary knew she would never see the boys again. But she also knew that her encounter with the Winchesters would never be forgotten.

-- -- -- --

_Well i know this wasn't that great but this was written in 15 minutes and it was just a thought that popped into my head and so any reviews are greatly appreciated. So i wouldn't mind any criticism (i actually like it when people tell me what i need to fix because it helps me to grow as a writer and i am extremely thankful to ayone who actually takes the time to write a review.)_


End file.
